


Carnal Cinema

by Secret_Kink



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest, Wynonna Earp GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Kink/pseuds/Secret_Kink
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly experience something new
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to any trans or intersex people out there. I legit just had a thought in my head and it turned into this. I hope it’s enjoyable, if not readable, as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Be honest and be kind :).

It was weekly movie night at the homestead, just a small break from the crazy shit they all experienced on a daily basis. Jeremy picked the movie this time, Lord of the rings: Return of the king, she should have known. Waverly had already seen the movie of course, although she loved these films her mind was entirely elsewhere.

Wynonna had decided to show up for movie night in her worn grey sweatpants, accentuating the very thing Waverly spent so many years trying to not think about.

Cuddled into Wynonna’s side, a large blanket covering them both Waverly flicked her gaze around the room. Seeing that everyone was fully engrossed, lights dark and movie loud, it was perfect for what she had planned.

Waverly subtly checked her surroundings again, making sure nobody was paying attention. Waiting until a particularly tense scene to place her hand high on Wynonna’s thigh, squeezing a little she kept her face turned toward the screen acting the innocent.

Since she was leaning against her sister’s side she could feel when Wynonna’s breath hitched in her chest, Waverly took that as encouragement but kept her hand where it was, inching higher agonizingly slow.

Wynonna subconsciously shifted her body lower into the couch, ribs expanding with heavy silent breaths. Waverly grinned as she lightly cupped her hand around Wynonna’s semi hard cock through her pants, leaning closer she looked up at Wynonna as she slowly slid her hand up and down feeling her sister harden further.

Wynonna’s lips were parted slightly, eye’s wide with surprise, pupils darkened with lust. Waverly’s gaze flicked from her sister’s eyes to her perfect lips, the urge to kiss her almost overwhelming. Although that would garner some much unwanted attention right now.

Watching her sister’s face as she slid her hand up, fingers toying with the waistband of her sweats eyebrow raised in silent question, Waverly bit her lip lightly. Wynonna nodded, hand coming to rest on Waverly’s lower back, nails lightly scratching up and down before gripping her hip again tightly.

Waverly let her fingers dip below Wynonna’s waistband. Sucking in her breath her eyes shot back to her sister’s as she discovered no underwear to hinder her path. Wynonna just gave her a sexy lopsided grin and spread her legs a little wider.

Checking every few minutes to make sure nobody was catching on to their act Waverly slipped her hand lower, slowly closing her fingers around the base of Wynonna’s cock.

Sucking in a sharp breath at the contact Waverly paused, not moving her hand but squeezing lightly. Head turned toward the screen as she pretended to watch the movie. Wynonna’s hand on her hip a bruising grip now, cock throbbing in her palm.

Waverly waited, just a few moments that felt like an eternity, before she slowly slid up her sister’s hard shaft. Tilting her hand at the wrist, trying to avoid any obvious movements to their friends she started to stroke up and down. Wynonna’s death grip on the arm of the couch spurring her on, rotating slightly with alternating pressure she moved her hand up and down slowly.

Shooting a glance to Wynonna she saw her sister biting her lip hard trying to stifle any noise as she continued stroking her cock, closing her fist a little tighter at the head each time as she moved up and down.

Waverly’s clit was throbbing, Wynonna’s hips were starting to push up in shallow thrusts, her blunt nails scratching along Waverly’s side. She had to bite back a moan as Wynonna slid her hand down and grabbed her ass hard, digging marks into her skin.

Waverly squeezed her thighs together trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs, slowly stroking her sister had her more turned on than she’d ever been. Grabbing Wynonna’s hand she pushed it between her legs, arching her back silently as two fingers slipped through her swollen lips coming to rest on her throbbing clit.

Waverly exhaled, careful to keep quiet, as her sister moved her fingers slowly back and forth, massaging her clit. The hardened bundle of nerves throbbing with each pass. Wynonna lifted her hips slightly as Waverly pulled her pants down just enough to let her cock spring free.

Waverly’s legs spread wider as her sister continued rubbing her clit and exploring her wet folds. Breathing hard trying to not to make any overt sounds while she worked the head of her sister’s reddened cock.

The feeling of Wynonna’s fingers on her clit and her sister’s hard cock in her hand were too much, she couldn’t take it anymore, the need to have Wynonna inside her was overpowering. Using the blanket as a shield she quickly moved over Wynonna’s lap, pretending to grab something off the coffee table as she leaned forward, using the distraction to push the head of her sister’s cock into position before easily slipping down the shaft as she sat back.

To an observer it would just look like Waverly was sitting in her sister’s lap, a fairly normal occurrence. But to Waverly, finally being filled and stretched by Wynonna’s thick length was heaven, a fantasy she’d been dreaming about for years finally come true.

____  
  


Wynonna was taken by surprise, one minute she was being stroked by Waverly, the next she was surrounded by her wet, hot, silken walls. Her cock throbbed inside her sister. 

Fingertips digging into Waverly’s hips as she settled onto her lap, not quite believing her reality Wynonna jogged her hips up reveling in the bite of Waverly’s nails in her forearm. Waverly leaned back against her chest, subtly grinding her hips in a slow circle, trying to control her breathing all while still pretending to watch the movie. 

Wynonna sunk her teeth into her sister’s shoulder, guiding her hips in an excruciatingly slow rhythm as her cock pulsed inside her. She wanted to flip them over and fuck Waverly senseless until her little sister screamed her name, but Waverly started this game and fuck if she wouldn’t finish it. 

Wynonna slipped her hand down under the blanket, finding her sister’s swollen clit, flicking her fingers back and forth quickly. Waverly’s back arched slightly, jaw clenched as her hips ground down hard, fingers digging into Wynonna’s skin. 

Wynonna could feel her sister’s slick pussy clenching around her, she wanted Waverly to come so bad. Needed to feel her cunt spasm around her as she released. The thought of her sister being in her lap, cock buried deep in her pussy while their oblivious friends were mere feet away had her so close to orgasm already. 

She could tell Waverly was right on the edge, Wynonna leaned up whispering in her sister’s ear “I wanna cum inside you so bad, babygirl”

Waverly’s whole body tightened, goosebumps erupting on her skin as she spasmed around her sister’s cock, clit throbbing hard as she arched her back in a silent moan.

Wynonna couldn’t hold on any longer, feeling Waverly finally pulse around her sensitive shaft had her subtly jerking up as she pulled Waverly down hard by her hips, cumming inside her sister’s tight wet heat.


	2. Carnal Cinema: Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the movie ends, they said goodbye to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably going to be a part three. Like definitely, but I have to edit it lol.  
> I don’t have a beta so any typos are mine, just so ya’ll know.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. As always, be honest and be kind :).

After the movie ended they said goodbye to their friends. Not moving from their position, claiming exhaustion from the day,but really both were loathe to leave the safety of each other’s arms. 

No sooner had the front door closed then Waverly threw the blanket to the ground. Turning around to straddle her sister’s waist, claiming her mouth with a bruising kiss. Sucking Wynonna’s lower lip into her mouth, biting down as she pulled back.

Waverly hurriedly stripped off her top. Wynonna’s hot mouth quickly covering her exposed nipples, sucking one stiff bud then the other. Swirling her tongue around as she bit down, letting her teeth graze Waverly’s nipples.

Waverly arched her back gasping loudly, fingers tangling in her sister’s hair, pulling hard as she rocked her hips down. Wynonna slid her hand up Waverly’s spine, cupping her hand around the back of her sister’s neck and bringing her lips down for another heated kiss. Waverly’s fingers digging into the tops of her shoulders as she moaned into her mouth. 

Wynonna pushed Waverly’s hips up a little before yanking her pajama shorts down as far as she could, breaking the kiss to let her eyes wander over her sister’s body. Perfect breasts with dusky pink nipples, toned stomach, lean muscular thighs, stunning wet pussy. Glancing back up to Waverly’s face she moved her hand down, slipping her fingers against Waverly’s swollen clit. Watching as she threw her head back, lips parted, nostrils flared. Wynonna’s cock twitching at the sight.

Slowly spreading her fingers through her slick folds Wynonna watched hungrily as she slipped two fingers just barely inside. Waverly moaned jerking her hips down but Wynonna moved her hand away, circling her clit slowly instead.

Waverly sucked in a breath, rolling her hips, her own fingers coming up to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Wynonna slipped her fingers down again, just pushing inside Waverly’s entrance before moving her hand away once more as Waverly tried to take her all the way in. Waverly groaned, hips erratically bucking against her hand, “Please, god Wynonna, please I need you inside” she panted.

Grinning Wynonna flicked her fingers back and forth over Waverly’s clit a few more times, loving how she begged, before roughly thrusting into her sister’s dripping pussy with two fingers. Waverly’s back arched tight, almost screaming in relief. Wynonna held her hip with one hand the other fucking into her little sister hard and fast, bringing her thumb up to push over Waverly’s clit with each thrust.

Wynonna could tell when Waverly was close, pussy starting to clench around her fingers, clit pulsing against her thumb. She easily slipped a third finger inside, Waverly’s arousal coating her inner thighs. 

Overcome with lust while she roughly fingered her little sister Wynonna whispered; “come for me Waves”

Waverly shuddered, Wynonna’s voice sending her over the edge once again, shouting her release as her orgasm raced through her body. Rocking her hips down one last time burying her sister’s fingers deep in her pussy.


	3. Carnal Cinema: Tribus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% sure if I like how this last chapter turned out. But it’s finished! Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Be honest and be kind!

Both breathing heavily Waverly slid her arms around Wynonna’s neck, leaning back they studied each other for a moment before Wynonna surged up, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Waverly pulled Wynonna’s shirt off and tossed it behind her, feeling skin against skin she moaned running her hands up and down Wynonna’s sides. Muscles flexing under her fingertips, the subtle strength making her grind her hips into Wynonna’s lap.

Wynonna groaned, quickly shifting their positions, laying Waverly on the couch while she stood. Pushing her sweatpants down and off, she wrapped her hand around herself stroking slowly. Watching as Waverly slipped her shorts off, spreading her legs, biting her lip lightly as she trailed her hands over her breasts.

Admiring the dips and curves of her sister’s body. Wynonna laid herself over Waverly, licking and kissing her way down. Stopping to suck and press light kisses to the sides of her breasts, her ribs, stomach, nipping her teeth into her hip bone.

Wynonna pressed her palms flat against the underside of Waverly’s thighs, pushing her legs up and out, spreading her open. Pink swollen lips shining with arousal met her gaze.

“Your pussy is so perfect Waves” Wynonna stated with awe, watching as her sister’s cunt slowly dripped wetness. Her cock hardening even further at the sight she slowly leaned forward and slipped her tongue out, finally tasting Waverly.

Wynonna slid her hands up around Waverly’s hips as she flattened her tongue and licked her sister. Wynonna was so hard now it was almost painful, cock straining as she moved her tongue up lightly circling her clit before moving down again. Waverly was so sexy, so wet, so desperate for her.

—

After a few blissful moments Waverly ushered Wynonna up, licking against her lips and sucking her tongue into her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself. Sucking in a sharp breath as she felt the head of her big sister’s cock pressed against her inner thigh.

Slipping her hand down between them she started stroking Wynonna. Feather light, up and down, ghosting around her shaft as she licked her tongue against Wynonna’s neck. Sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

Wynonna gasped as she felt Waverly stroking her, now with no potential spectators she started thrusting, rutting her hips into her sister’s hand as she moaned. 

Wrapping her legs around Wynonna’s waist Waverly rocked her hips up positioning the head of Wynonna’s cock to slide through her drenched folds, “cum inside me again” she breathed out, whispering into her ear.

—

“Fuck” Wynonna gripped her sister’s ass in both hands before hooking her arms under Waverly’s knees pushing her legs upand settling them over her shoulders.

Lining her cock up with Waverly’s entrance she paused, soaking up the sounds of her sister’s pleasure. Wanting to hear her beg again she just barely pushed the head in; “you want my cock babygirl?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yes! god, please fuck me!”

Wynonna shuddered, the want in her sister’s voice almost overwhelming. 

She slowly slipped in, almost losing all control as she felt Waverly’s slick, hot core pulsing around her length.

Waverly moaned loudly, Wynonna stilled, relishing in the feeling of her sister’s wet cunt surrounding her hard cock again.

Slowly sliding out, eyes trained on her sister’s pussy as she slid back in, Wynonna angled her hips pushing her cock against Waverly’s g-spot, leaning back she steadied one foot on the floor, pumping her hips easily, setting a slow pace.

Waverly’s hands gripped the couch behind her, back arched. The beautiful curve of her neck accentuated as she tilted her head back on a deep stroke from Wynonna.

Watching her cock slip in and out of Waverly was a delicious torture. Her sister’s hands pulling at her hips, pleading “faster” between moans. Wynonna brought her hands around to hold the tops of Waverly’s thighs, pulling her closer as she started fucking her harder. Groaning at the feeling of her sister’s slick walls clenching around her with every thrust.

Moving Waverly’s knees to either side of her hips Wynonna leaned forward, kissing along her jaw, biting lightly on her earlobe as she panted “you’re so fuckin’ tight babygirl, so wet for me”. Moving her hips in a harsh unrelenting rhythm, pounding into her little sister. Waverly’s back arched, a guttural moan slipping from her lips as she drug her nails down Wynonna’s back.

—

Waverly wrapped her legs around Wynonna’s waist, tilting her hips to meet every thrust “Fuck, you feel so good inside me” Waverly gasped. Nails digging into Wynonna’s skin as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Wynonna suddenly angled her hips, hitting at just the right pressure. “Oh god!” Waverly screamed out “fuck! right there don’t stop!”

Feeling her big sister move between her thighs, her thick cock roughly thrusting in and out, every stroke brushing her swollen over-sensitive clit Waverly’s body tightened suddenly as her orgasm rushed through her unexpectedly.

Wynonna kept thrusting into her, slipping her hand down between their bodies quickly moving her fingers over Waverly’s throbbing clit. Pushing her over the edge again before Waverly had time to come down from her high.

Wynonna was so close, watching Waverly come, feeling her sister’s pussy clenching around her still as she slammed her hips down hard, her whole body shuddered as she tipped over the edge, spilling her hot cum inside Waverly for the second time that night.

Stilling her movements Wynonna collapsed, pinning Waverly to the couch momentarily as she brought her breathing under control.

“Jesus, Waves”, Wynonna eventually pushed her upper body off of her sister, bringer her hand up to cup her jaw, running her thumb lightly over Waverly’s mouth before leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

“You’re amazing babygirl” she whispered, eyes locked on Waverly’s. Waverly smiled shyly, brushing the sweat slicked hair from Wynonna’s forehead as she replied “so are you”. 


End file.
